Solve for $k$. Give an exact answer. $\dfrac14k=3\left(-\dfrac14k+3\right)$ $k =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ k $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac14k &= 3\left(-\dfrac14k+3\right) \\\\ \dfrac14k &= -\dfrac34k+9~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ \dfrac14k{+\dfrac34k} &= -\dfrac34k+9{+\dfrac34k} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add }\dfrac34k\text{ to each side}}\\\\ k &={9} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ k= { 9 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]